Emergency
by WorldOfMyImagination
Summary: Six-year-old Zosia is admitted to hospital with appendicitis and Guy is too busy to come and be with her, putting a strain on his relationship with Anya. Will a friend be able to hold them together or will the become even more distant?


**Apologies for the lack of stories and updates. Last week I had medical appointment and I won't go into details but what was said got me down and I didn't feel much like writing. Anyway, I am now back so enjoy the story! :)**

Zosia had been sent home from school that day with a stomach ache which was rapidly getting worse.

"Are you feeling any better sweetie?" Anya asked her.

"No my tummy hurts." Zosia replied tearfully.

"Your face has gone really red. Are you hot?" She felt the child's forehead as she spoke and she certainly felt very warm. Anya went to get the thermometer from the first aid box in the kitchen. She took Zosia's temperature, which was forty degrees. "That's not good." She announced. It immediately clicked with Anya. Her daughter had appendicitis. She had suspected it before Zosia's pain had gotten considerably worse but she knew that if she took Zosia into hospital they would only get turned away because she wasn't very ill at the time and beds were like gold dust at the moment. If it was down to Anya, her daughter would have been in hospital straight away.

"It hurts mama." Zosia moaned in pain, attempting to roll onto her side but being held back by another sharp stab in her side, causing another cry.

"I know sweetheart. Listen, I'm going to get you into hospital alright?"

"The hospital where you and daddy work?" She asked. Anya nodded.

"Yes, Northchurch. Daddy will be there too." She told her, trying to offer some kind of reassurance.

"Will Colette?"

"Yes she will be."

"Will she come and see me?"

"It depends. She might be busy." Anya told her daughter gently. Soon enough, she had Zosia bundled in the car and they were on their way to Northchurch. They arrived in record time and Anya soon had Zosia into the emergency department. The staff soon had her settled in a cubicle and by now, Zosia was in agony but determined not to make a fuss. A little while later, Colette popped her head around the curtain.

"Colette!" Zosia exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. She tried to sit up but was reigned in by the pain.

"Don't sit up." Colette told her worriedly. "How are you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat the opposite side of the bed to Anya.

"Alright." She told her uncertainly.

"She's been asking for you." Anya smiled, stroking Zosia's hair.

"Oh, nice to be popular!" Colette joked with a laugh. She really felt touched. "What have the doctors said?" She asked seriously.

"That it's definitely appendicitis. They're waiting for a slot in theatre and a bed in paediatrics." Anya told her. "Where is Guy?"

"He said he will be down as soon as he can. He's assessing a patient." Colette replied glumly.

"He's assessing a patient?!" Anya said in disbelief. "His daughter is lying in the emergency department in agony and he is assessing a patient?! I don't believe this!" She stood up and stepped outside the curtain.

"Mama!" Zosia called, beginning to panic.

"It's alright Zosh, your mum's just outside. I'll go and speak to her, we won't be far away." Colette told her gently before following Anya. Zosia laid her head back and shut her eyes. "Anya? Anya it's okay."

"What am I supposed to do? I hate seeing Zoshie like this, in so much pain knowing that I can't help her and Guy is acting like she's just here with a broken arm! How can he be so selfish? Why can't he just hand his patient over to someone else?" Anya despaired tearfully. Colette pulled her into a hug.

"I know. I know. He's stubborn and won't hand over to Benson because he's too proud. Why don't you phone Guy and tell him to get his…himself down here now?" She corrected herself. "If you want to go and get some fresh air then I will sit with Zosia. I know it's stressful and I know you're scared for her. Take your time, we'll be alright." She reassured her.

"Thank you, thank you so much Colette. I always feel that when we get into a bit of bother we land Zosia on you. It isn't fair, I'm sorry." Anya apologised.

"It's no problem, honestly. I quite enjoy looking after her, we get into a lot of trouble." She smirked.

"Yes and don't I know it!" Anya gave a small laugh. "I feel really guilty. Zosia's coping with this better than I am. She's being so brave whilst I'm out here getting worked up and what she has to have done is pretty much routine and she will be fine. I've seen it so many times yet it still terrifies me." She confessed.

"You're her mother, Anya. It's your job to be worried. She's your little girl. You love her. It's perfectly normal to be scared. Now, go and chase up that husband of yours and get a breath of fresh air, then come back here smiling and Zosia will be a lot happier to. Okay? Take as long as you need." Anya nodded and gave Colette a grateful smile before doing exactly as she had ordered her to.

"Where's mama?" Zosia asked in concern as soon as Colette returned.

"She's gone to phone your dad and then she's going to get some fresh air." Colette told the child.

"Is she cross with daddy?"

"No. She's worried about you and annoyed that your dad's so busy. She's a bit upset, that's all." She explained. Zosia didn't look to sure but after a few moments accepted what she had been told.

"Can I sit up please?" She questioned.

"Of course you can. Hold on, I'll tilt the bed up." Colette replied, hoisting the head of the bed up so that Zosia was upright.

"Thank you." Zosia smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't feel sick anymore but my tummy really hurts and I'm hot." She answered. She was still very flushed and clearly in discomfort.

"It won't be too much longer now love, the surgeon will be down soon." She reassured the girl.

"Colette?"

"Yes?" Zosia hesitated before speaking.

"I'm really scared." She said eventually, tears forming in her dark eyes.

"I know you are. It will all be alright though, I promise." She said softly.

"Can I have a cuddle?" Zosia asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can." Colette smiled, before picking up the small girl and sitting her on her lap. Zosia wrapped her arms around Colette's neck and buried her head in her shoulder. Half an hour later, Anya returned with Guy in tow.

"Mary Poppins has worked her magic again!" He grinned at the sight of Colette and Zosia.

"She's doing a better job of looking after your daughter than you do!" Anya fired angrily.

"This isn't the time." Colette warned them.

"Sorry." She apologised to both Guy and Colette.

"How is she?" Guy asked.

"In agony, scared but she's being very brave. Aren't you?" Colette questioned, looking at Zosia, who simply nodded tiredly.

A little while later, the surgeon and anaesthetist appeared to try and explain to Zosia what was going to happen and take her up to theatre. Anya, Guy and Colette all went up with her but once they got to the doors to theatre, only one of them was allowed to proceed and that was Anya.

"Give daddy a kiss then." She told her daughter, who sat up slightly to kiss Guy on the cheek.

"Don't forget Colette!" Zosia said, motioning her over so she could do the same.

Anya appeared after ten minutes, Zosia was under anaesthetic and being operated on by now.

"Alright?" Guy asked. Anya nodded.

"Oh Guy!" She said, before breaking into sobs. He held her tightly.

"She'll be fine. It's a simple operation, you know that. It will be over before we know it." He reassured his wife.

An hour and a half passed and it was all over and in no time, Zosia was sitting up in a hospital bed giggling, eating ice-cream and asking when she could go home.


End file.
